Daydreaming
by BlackButterfly1224
Summary: I. Was. NOT. Daydreaming! - A simple misunderstanding between brothers... EdxWin implied. Oneshot.


Daydreaming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. So there, you big bullies T__T

Author Note: Hey, everyone! Wow, I can't believe I actually got around to writing my first proper piece of fanfiction, let alone on the day I did my first GCSE paper! Guess that's what my brain does to cool itself down after all that Science revision (bleh) xDD Please don't be harsh on me, I'm kind of shooting myself in the leg here, posting a fic for such a popular manga without previous experience…0_0

Anyways, hope you enjoy! Read & Review! It's EdxWinry slightly implied, by the way, so no flames, please. No like = no read :)

----------------------------------------

Light filtered through the steamy windows, cold and grey, just like the sky above North Station. Soon, very soon, that sky will turn a brilliant blue, and the rays slicing up the trembling floor will become warm, shimmering gold. Like the fields of Risembool.

With a familiar chugging sound, the train finally pulled away, leaving the two alchemist brothers inside staring out the window expectantly in anticipation of home. In a rare moment of acknowledgement of a job well done, Edward decided to let himself off of his constant studying and hummed his favourite tune to himself, his eyes tracing patterns in the hazy shapes outside. It was the song that his mother lulled him and Al to sleep with, what seems an eternity ago.

'To think that it was just ten years ago…' he thought. The humming faded into silence as his thoughts turned to the darker parts of his past. In these moments of remembrance Ed wished for nothing more than a distraction, something to dull the guilt and pain, if only for a moment. The fact that his body-less brother sat right in front of him, unfolding a newspaper he got from the station, was not helping. But the sought-for distraction did come eventually in the form of a rumbling stomach.

'Only human after all,' Ed chuckled bitterly, 'but, oh, what I wouldn't give for a piece of apple pie right now.'

His thoughts rested on this subject for a while, glazing over the taste of said product, its mouth-watering smell, and, eventually, the person who made it best.

'Wonder if there will be any waiting for us when we return. Though, on the other hand, Granny and Winry don't even know we're coming… most likely, it's a wrench to the head waiting for me, not pie,' Ed cringed. 'That Winry… She made two of my limbs, beats me up and damn near breaks my skull on sight, then mends me good as new again. She even feeds me, dammit! Kind of contradicting herself, huh? I just don't get that woman… Could even Granny explain it, I wonder? Probably not. And that happy face she makes every time she gets to play around with a new automail…' Ed absent-mindedly stroked the intercrossing scratches on his right forearm, sighing inwardly, 'it's definitely a scowl that I'm getting when she sees what I've done to her "precious creation", not a happy face. Why can't I make her smile for a change? Why would she rather touch my metal arm over and over a thousand times, rather than my real one?.. Whoa, wait, scratch that… Why would she only touch me to inflict pain with that stupid wrench?'

Not liking where his train of thought was going, Edward turned a bright shade of red from being angry with himself, whilst Alphonse, unbeknownst to his older brother, was watching his facial expression change from behind the newspaper.

'What's Brother so embarrassed about?' he thought, 'never would peg him for one with his mind down the gutter.'

Said brother had already turned from red-faced to dreamy – hazy eyes and half-smile in place. This was seriously worrying.

"What are you daydreaming about, Brother?" Alphonse said, finally not managing to keep his curiosity at bay.

"Whaaa? What the hell are you talking about, Al?" was Ed's startled reply, after being unceremoniously knocked from another reverie about a certain apple-filled edible.

"It just looked like you were daydreaming…" was the younger alchemist's slightly muffled response, "you looked embarrassed, then got all dreamy…" poor Al was feeling quite as embarrassed to say this as Ed had looked to him a moment ago.

"Huh?"

Ed still wasn't getting it. Apart from the last few seconds of food-contemplating, his last thoughts were of… Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization.

'He thought I was daydreaming about Winry,' he fumed, 'about friggin' _Winry_! That will not do.'

"I. Was. NOT. Daydreaming! I was contemplating something. That's different."

Now, it was not unusual for Edward to snap unexpectedly at people, but Alphonse hadn't seen him seething and glaring at him like that in a long time. Since the time he beat Ed in proposing to Winry, actually…

"Sure, sure, why not," came the placating answer.

If Al had had a body inside that armor, it would have sweatdropped immensely at that point. However, Ed just 'Hmph'ed in obvious frustration and took his leave to the restroom, muttering something about "bloody pie" and "that damn girl" along the way, and leaving a rather confused younger brother/suit of armor staring in his wake.

-----------------------------------------

Awww, isn't Al so cute when he's clueless ^_____^ Just like Ed, I suppose… a part of their dialogue was actually taken from a little scene me and my friend had yesterday, which gave me the idea for the fic itself. I'm not quite that snappy, though ^^"

Now…tell me whatcha think!! Lolz xD


End file.
